onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Logwave
Logwave (Roguweibu) is a town characterized in that in floats on the surface of the water and drifts around on the blue sea. History How Logwave was formed is a bit of a mystery, as an entire town floating on the sea is a bit of an unusual concept, and quite an inconvenient thing to build. But it is said in a legend that a group of people lived on an island, only to find that the island was about to sink. They cut down all the trees on the island and used it to build a massive network of floating houses and walkways. When the island sunk, the people took shelter on their structure. The structure merely remained floating once the island vanished beneath the waves. This legend's historical credibility is questionable, as it seems unlikely that an entire island would sink beneath the waves. The sheer amount of wood that was needed to build Logwave suggests that the island would have to have been quite large to support a large enough forest. And an island that big seems unlikely to sink without being caused by or causing massive natural disasters. Architecture The entire town is a massive network of wooden houses and wooden walkways. The walkways form a maze-like pattern as they wind around the houses, making sure every part of the town is accessible without the need to swim. Large walkways near the edges of the town support areas for small wooden boats to dock. All the buildings resemble log cabins. Each of the residential houses has a hole in the center of the house so that residents may collect the bounty of the sea in the comforts of their own homes. Culture Due to being so close to the water, Logwave reveres and respects the sea, thinking of it as a female mother-like protector. It is said that Logwave residents are born from the sea and return to the sea when they die. Due to the town being mainly composed of wood, a single spark of fire or a bolt of lightning might set it aflame. Fire is a heavily controlled substance in Logwave. The culture of the town is very family-oriented. Members of Logwave value the bonds with their family above all others. Though the town also practices the ideal that family is family, regardless of blood relation. Everyone in the community is considered to be family, even though many are not related by blood. Friends and nakama are considered the closest family of all. Celebration is also a major part of Logwave's culture. Festivals are held in the streets (platforms) of Logwave for whatever reason. Any occasion can be used to celebrate in Logwave. There are about four major festivals every year, with some smaller festivals in between. Families also hold celebrations of their own for occasions, leading to several unique traditions among the various families of Logwave. Due to these unique traditions, the town is very open to foreign ideas. Government Logwave is lead by a Chieftain and a council of advisors. The Chieftain is elected by the public, while the council is made up of previous Chieftains and people who did not win the vote to be the Chieftain. The Chieftain generally make all the decisions him or herself, but will usually consult the council for advice on serious matters. If needed, the council can override the Chieftain's decision with a majority vote. And if things get serious, the council can overthrow the Chieftain with a unanimous vote. The new Chieftain is usually selected by a vote for a group of people selected by the previous Chieftain and the council. The number of people generally ranges from about four to six people. Good candidates for Chieftain election are those that have influenced the community in some way, or most often very loyal or very strong fighters of the town. The Chieftain candidate is never a relative of the current Chieftain or one of the council members. Due to making all the decisions him or herself, the Chieftain must be able to make sound decisions that benefit the entire community as a whole. Economy Logwave is surprisingly self-sufficient. Sea water is unfit for drinking, so Logwave carries a large amount of, and some very massive, basins to collect rain water. Logwave also has special parts of the town dedicated to farming using soil collected from the shore. This soil must be constantly maintained so as to be fertile enough to support crops. Naturally, the major diet of Logwave is fish. The town supports a large fishing community, with people of all kinds fishing every day, either from the pier and platforms of the town itself, or sometimes going a few yards out in boats. Due to such a large fish diet, Logwave residents rarely suffer heart attacks, even in old age. Despite this self-sufficiency, Logwave does make some money by selling the fish they catch, as well as by making crafts with fish bones, coral, and seashells. Notable Locations Notable Locals Trivia Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Ships Category:Capitals Category:Towns